Embers Of Bleeding Hearts
by Recklessnesspersonified
Summary: Bonnie and Erik, the heirs of their kind. One mutan and the other a witch. Two friends turned to enemies, the unprofessed love turned to hatred. Will they be together or not? AU. Supernatural. Angst.


**A/N :: Hi guys! I came up with this after a prompt in my dms from christinabeal10. I have never written stuff for crackships so I hope this was okay.**

 **This is a Tvd and X-Men fusion one shot between Bonnie and Erik lensherr.**

 **Mutans: Men with special powers**

 **Head Mutan : the first Mutan born**

* * *

 **Embers of Bleeding Hearts**

"They went that way!" one of the men shouted. "They will not live. We will burn them all to ashes. The spawn of devil shall not live." the rest chorused, their voices echoing in the dark. Running footsteps, crunching the dried grass sounded in the air. Her mother clutched her to her bosom, a hand on her mouth to muffle the sounds of her labored breathing for the cloaking spell won't mute the noise.

"You won't be able to hide from us." "Damn nasty witches." Voices receding as the men of the village rushed in the opposite direction.

Once the crisis was averted for the time being, her mother pulled her hand off of her mouth and whispered, "Bonnie. Listen to me baby. You know how I taught you to hide yourself. Don't you?"

When the thirteen year old Bonnie continued to stare at her mother wide eyed and paralysed with fear, her mother shook her. "Look at me. You'll have to be brave. You're the only one of our family left. It's just me and you…"

"What about mee maw and Crystal and Angelika?" she asked, her voice wavering with unshed tears just as understanding dawned on her. She knew yet she wanted to ask.

Her mother shook her head. Bonnie knew what it meant. She knew that the mutans had killed them all. Killed each one of her sisters. Sisters bound in kin by magic.

"No mama. No.." tears escaped and Abegail hugged her daughter once again. Wiping her tears away she announced. "Do this for us. You have to do this. Run and hide. Keep yourself safe. There might be others. Find them and fight together. Salvage our legacy and our pride."

"No mama. I will not leave without you. This is my fault. I told him… Erik…"

"Listen to me. This is not your fault. They will have you believe that but it's not. Trusting a friend is not a fault. Betraying one is. He betrayed you. He told his father about us." Abegail emphasised with an edge to her voice. Hatred and resentment seeped in. Her child had been innocent and pure. Always trusting others, putting her faith in them, so giving and so generous. And that mutan had taken advantage of her goodness.

"Do you understand? Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded. "But... "

"No do not blame yourself. Blame him."

"He was my friend and I didn't mean to. I didn't know that he would…." her voice shook.

"I know child and it is not your fault, you understand." Once again Bonnie nodded, "ijigi bet'ami iwedishalehu." Abegail declared. (I love you so much)

"bet'ami iwedachiḫwalehu" (I love you so much and more.) Bonnie remarked.

Abegail kissed her daughter's cheeks overwhelmed by the love she had for her then added, " We have no time now. Go east and find Cristella. She'll keep you safe."

"Mama. No!" Bonnie hugged her again.

The noises came back with the men who were hunting them. Villagers ordered by the Head Mutan to burn down each and every witch in the quaint village of Boonsboro. For centuries witches had been nothing but a myth to the Outer world. A secret kept safe by the Inner World was now out in the open because of one teenage boy, Erik Lensherr.

As the footsteps neared Abegail pushed her daughter away, when Bonnie didn't let go she chanted, lifted her palms and sent her daughter flying away with a gust of wind.

The hunters saw and came hurrying towards them.

"There! We will kill you." they yelled.

Abegail stepped forward, still chanting she raised her palms. "Not before I do." she remarked and set them all on fire. Screams rang out in the silent dead of night. Screams of agony from men who were out to get them.

Bonnie who had landed in a bush more than a few feet away saw how bravely her mother fought. "Run!" a voice boomed inside her head. It was her mother. "Run! For me. Please!" her mother pleaded. Tears streaming down her face Bonnie got up, propelled by some unknown urgency. She began running away from her mother, still crying. She didn't know where she was going but somehow she did know. Her boots crushed the dead leaves as she ran through the woods. Her frock got caught in a branch. She tugged it away, wanting to free herself but it didn't give away. She grunted as she struggled, few more teardrops leaked away. Feeling frustrated and helpless she yanked on it and the garment tore. Just then she heard a loud scream, a heart rending noise of pain and she knew it was her mother.

"No! No!. Mama." she fell to her knees clutching her hands to her heart she rocked herself as she cried.

Leaves rustled and she jerked when a hand rested on her shoulder. She shot up straight and came face to face with her friend, the one who had betrayed her, the one who was responsible for all her losses, the most grievous of them being her mother.

"Erik…" she backed away from him, her green eyes filled with fear. It pained him to see her afraid of him. Her gorgeous face muddied with tears and dirt. Her brown curls escaping from her braid and her frock torn at the seams. He looked at her and saw her grief but he was also shrewd enough to recognise her resentment and hatred. Hatred for him which lanced his heart.

"Bonnie.. let me.." he moved closer and she backed away. Lifting her palms as if warding him off with a weapon. "Do not come near me." she threatened and saw his handsome face contort with guilt and ache. His ocean blue eyes,which she had begun to fantasize about in secret, bore remorse.

"I swear to all the gods if you come near me I will hurt you. You're a liar and a murderer." she shouted.

"No… please just let me explain….." how could she believe that he could ever hurt her. He would rather cut off his limbs than let anyone hurt even a hair on her head. She called him her friend but she was so much more to him. He may be young but he knew his heart, and he knew she held his in her hands.

"No…" she jerked her hands forward and an invisible force lifted him and threw him a few feet away.

Without waiting to see if he would be safe or not she ran away. A pang had risen inside her when she had bespelled him but she consoled herself with the knowledge that he was a mutan and mutans healed easily. Besides they said Erik was more powerful than anyone else they had ever seen. His power and his obnoxious antics had always attracted her. From the very first moment she had met him she had been enamored by him. A familiarity had sparked between them. He had annoyed her at first but later had quickly become her closest friend. Friend,,, more like a snake, she thought on a wave of anger.

She kept running, eager to lose him, gaining determination to not let him win. With a newfound courage she sprinted through the forest, all the while chanting spells to help find her the way.

She was still running when all of a sudden she found herself at a fork in the path. Calling on her instincts and offering a quick chant to the elders she picked the path on the right. The rustling sounds behind her once again loud. She knew she was being followed again.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Stop! Please!" Erik called out. He was chasing her. He needed to get her someplace safe before the hunters found her. He had to get to her, his panic and disquiet grew bigger as the distance between them could now see her. His fast pace working in his favor, he quickly gained on her. He lunged to grab her and they both fell.

"Let me go! No!" she yelled struggling in his arms. He immediately let go of his caging hold but held on to her arms, frightened that she might run away from him again.

"Bonnie please I have to…." he remarked but was interrupted by the shouts and calls of villagers. A look around told them that they were standing in the village square with hunters from all four directions running towards them. The hunting party held torches and pitchforks.

Bonnie was petrified, but she knew she had to be brave. Instinctively she leaned into Erik unaware that she was seeking safety from her executioner.

Erik on the other hand held her behind him. Rage, like molten lava burned inside him. With an angry grunt he waved his arms and five men on one side were lifted and found themselves hanging from the pitchfork stuck twenty feet high in a wall. Five other men fell, their metal torches and lanterns ramming into each other lighting them on fire. The rest of the hunters saw the true nature of their Head Mutans son's powers', a few ran away but two men weren't deterred. They threw away their weapons, attacking with bare hands thinking that they would be able to take on a couple of kids but this time Bonnie sent them flying away with a flare of her arm.

And in the next instant all the noise and no one but destruction around them. Bonnie and Erik stood facing each other. Both hesitant, both frightful. Bonnie's doubts and Erik's remorse stretched between them but their unprofessed love more potent than anything else. He saw her eyes fill and moved closer to wipe them, not being able to bear her pain but she augmented that ache by flinching away from his touch.

"Bon?"

"Don't call me that." she announced.

"I am sorry I did not know…"

"You're a liar…." Bonnie's angry tirade was interrupted when a men in black cloaks with red hoods covering their faces surrounded them out of nowhere.

Erik attempted to shield her but one of the strange men levitated him in the air with a single gesture.

"No! Erik!..." Bonnie found herself coming to his aid. He may have wronged her but he was still hers. One of the other cloaked men made a cross in the air and Bonnie fainted falling into his arms.

Erik was wild now. He hollered her name, hoping she would wake up. "Bonnie,,Bonnie…" he kept calling out for her. "Let her go… I'll do whatever you want… Let her go!"

Helplessly he bristled, thrashed his arms and legs to get to her. He kept on yelling her name but to no avail. He saw one of them lift her in his arms and walk away. The rest followed him soundlessly. When they were a few feet apart, the one who had levitated Erik waved his arm making a circle in the air and Erik fell to the ground. He ran after them to rescue Bonnie but found himself trapped behind an invisible wall. Erik banged against it, used his powers but nothing gave way.

Thus he hopelessly watched, with his heart in his throat, tears in his eyes as they took away his life and soul. As they took her away, his Bonnie.

 **;;,;;;;,,,,,,,;:::;;;;;;**

 **A/N ;Please leave gifts aka reviews ;p**


End file.
